


The Prince and the Hockey Player

by hockeyandfootballismyish



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Connor is still a hockey player, M/M, Modern Royalty, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Toronto Maple Leafs, willy is a prince in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyandfootballismyish/pseuds/hockeyandfootballismyish
Summary: Commoner Connor spills his coffee on Prince Freddie.





	The Prince and the Hockey Player

Connor was late. Like super late. 

First he'd missed his alarm. Then his car would not start and then the barista at the coffee shop messed up his order twice. Seriously, a large double double was not that hard to make. As he was speed walking to catch the train he tripped on his two own feet and spilled his coffee all over someone. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He said and looked up to meet the sexiest guy he had ever met in his life who was also wearing a very very expensive suit. 

"It's Fine." He said in a deep voice. "Let me buy-" The guy started

"Fuck fuck fuck shit I am so late." Connor interrupted and sped off adjusting his gym bag filled with hockey gear. 

\----

Freddie was in Toronto as part of a new project proposed by Crown Prince Zach Hyman of Toronto and his husband Prince of Sweden and Prince Consort of Toronto William Nylander who also happened to be a very good friend of Freddie's. 

Freddie was strolling through downtown with his bodyguards John and Morgan on his way to a public appearance when suddenly he was covered in coffee. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The guy said and looked up. 'Wow he's cute and ginger too.' thought Freddie. His body guards immediately started to move in to apprehend the commoner who dare curse at the Crown Prince of Denmark but to their surprise Freddie waved them off.

"It's Fine." said Freddie. 'God hes so adorable when he's mad.' He thought.

"Let me buy-" Freddie started.

"Fuck fuck fuck shit I am so late." The guy said and ran off.

"Great. I now have a suit soaked in coffee, I am late and I didn't even get his name." said Freddie out loud. 

 

 

"Your Highness we cannot keep walking to all your events in hopes of you meeting this guy again." His bodyguard John said. 

"It's been 5 days." Morgan added.

"Fine but you guys have to research him for me." said Freddie

John was amused but agreed nonetheless.

 

\-----

The Leafs were in Ottawa when Connor realised. 

Auston was flipping through channels on the tv in Connor's room when he saw him.

"Oh my god! Thats the guy I spilled my coffee on! Holy Shit! Thats Prince Frederik! I spilled my coffee on the Crown Prince of Denmark!" 

"Dude. You spilled your coffee on a prince. How are you even alive right now?" said Auston.

oh my god. oh my god oh my god. I spilled my coffee on a prince. Fuck my life. 

"I am mortified." Connor said and buried his face in his pillow.

"Well you aren't dead so that's a good sign." 

Connor screamed into his pillow.

 

 

Connor was at the game warming up when Auston tapped him on the shin with his stick. 

"Look dude." He said and pointed up at the jumbotron. There was the prince. The prince Connor spilled his coffee on. 

Connor almost fainted right there on the ice.

 

The Leafs won 3-1 and the mood in the locker room was contagious. Connor almost forgot that Prince Frederik was there at all.....up until he walked right into the locker room.

"Guys! This is Crown Prince Frederik of Denmark and Crown Prince Zach of Toronto." 

"Hello. You guys had a good game." Said Prince Zach

They then went to greet every player individually. When they finally got to Connor he almost puked.

"Hello Connor. It is nice to see you again." greeted Freddie

"Your Highness, I am so sorry so sorry I probably disrespected you and I'm sure thats some kind of treason since I cursed at you-" Connor rambled but quickly got cut off.

"Don't worry about it," Freddie smiled "and call me Freddie please I insist."

Wow his smile is amazing Connor thought.

"How would you like to join me for a coffee sometime Connor? I do owe you one after all." 

Oh my god. The Crown Prince of Denmark just asked me on a date.

Connor fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt on tumblr and decided to write it. Shoutout to stupidsexyseguin and the anon for developing this idea.


End file.
